


New Year's Day

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry finds out about James and Draco.





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Lightning bolts in the snow  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

The New Year has brought a mantle of untouched snow. Scorpius and Albus have convinced him that being outside will be fun. Draco doesn't agree, but he's going along, because he loves his son – and Albus to an extent – and there's little that makes him happier than seeing his son play around like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Draco sees the magic before he sees Potter. Rays of light cut through the snow like lightning bolts, before wrapping around his ankles and immobilizing him. At least Potter doesn't want to kill him. Yet.

Albus is the first to react, moving in front of Draco. "Bloody hell, Dad!" 

"Move away, Al," Potter says in that voice that makes people jump, but it has no effect on Albus.

"Why? So you can hex, Draco? I don't think so," he said. "End the spell, put your wand away and then I'm moving."

"You don't know-

"That Jamie likes dick?" he asks with a snort.

"Not helping," Draco says with a groan, but Albus ignores him as well.

"He told you?" Potter asks with what sounds like surprise and maybe sadness.

"Of course not. Dunderhead thought it was a secret. Scorpius and I figured it out while in school."

"That long?" Potter says with a strangle voice, before looking at Draco with fury in his eyes. 

"That he's gay, not that he's with Draco." Albus adds, realising the mistake.

"I'm pretty sure he's been gay since birth," Scorpius ventures. "And could you please free my fahter, Mr. Potter?"

There is another pause with everyone staring at each other and then Potter ends the spell, but not his ranting. "How could you? He could be your son."

"But he's not," Draco answers, moving past Albus now that he's regained his ability to walk.

"You must have done something. He couldn't- he wouldn't- he doesn't like Slytherins, and you? You're like… the epitome of Slytherin."

Draco pinches his nose, because Potter manages to turn fifteen when his children are involved. "Potter, for one bloody moment, can you stop making this about you and me? Or about Gryffindors and Slytherins? How is it that you can testify in my behalf, keep us out of Azkaban, but when your children are involved, it's fifth year all over again? This isn't about us, or school, or houses. This is about me and Jamie."

"I know that! Don't you dare turn this around, like I've done something wrong," Potter answers.

"You haven't yet, but keep going and things might change." Draco takes another step forward, but he keeps his hands out of his pockets and away from his wand. "The only thing you should be asking is how I feel about him, and then I could tell you that I love him, that I've loved him for over a year and I'd do anything to make him happy, that I love the way he smiles when things go his way and the way he gets excited when he talks about the next World Quidditch Cup, and I hate how terrified he's been of letting you know, because Jamie loves you so much that he can't stand disappointing you, and that he's spent his life behaving the way he thought you wanted him to behave, because he wants you to be proud of him, and I know what it's like growing up trying to be perfect for your father and it _sucks_ , because no one is perfect."

"I never asked them to be perfect, Malloy. I love my kids no matter what."

Albus snorts. Potter still doesn't understand how the school years have left a toll on his son. Before he can say anything, Draco sees Jamie arrive. He takes a look at the lightning bolts cutting the snow and asks, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Draco and Potter answer in unison, but Jamie goes to Draco. "Sure?" 

Draco nods and puts an arm around Jamie, pulling him closer. "Everything is fine."

"Did you tell your family?" Jamie asks a little wary. 

Draco laughs. "As if they didn't know. Even these two figured it out."

Albus and Scorpius both roll their eyes, but Scorpius beats Al to the punch. "Knew you were gay in fifth year. Knew you two were involved when you started smelling of each other. No one else wears Dad's cologne."

"And they never said a thing," Draco adds. "I told you we could trust them."

"I still didn't want to tell them and not-" he waves toward his father. "I'm sorry, Dad. I tried, I really did. I tried to date girls-"

"I don't care about that, Jamie," Potter says, before smiling. "I always thought Al and Scorpius-"

"Ew, Dad. One, we're straight. Two, he's like a brother. I repeat ew," Al says. "Three, he's always going on about some bloke or another."

Potter snorts. "Players don't count. Besides it doesn't matter. My point was that I don't care if either of you is gay."

"I tried to break it off with Draco," Jamie says, sounding miserable once more

Potter thinks for a moment. "September. Lasted about two months."

Draco knows that Potter is an observant bastard and isn't surprised by the comment. His sons are. 

"Yes," Jamie finally says, "but I was miserable."

"And we paid the price," Al murmurs.

"I need him in my life."

Potter frowns like he's just met the biggest mystery of his life. "Why?"

Jamie smiles and turns to Draco. "Because I love you." There is the briefest pause before the word love, but Draco can't imagine a better first time to hear it.

Potter comes to some conclusion and doesn't push. For now. "All right and for the record, I'm proud of both of you. Now I'm going home to your mother."

"We talked; she's fine, but she says you'll have to tell Uncle Ron. He's at the house." 

"I hate you, Malloy."

"Feeling his mutual, Potter." They are both smiling; Draco counts it as a win.


End file.
